The tale of Uru
by purpletwist
Summary: the story of our unknown Queen Uru. Her life, how she saved the pridlands and her romance with Ahadi
1. Part 1 A mandrill meets a Baby

the sun rose up on the savanna plains, The zebra's opened their eyes to the light greeting the new day, elephants trumpet from there trunks to let other animals knew they were there. and Monkeys began to groom others picking out the bugs and eating them.

On the savanna ground a Mandrill was taking his morning walk, every morning the mandrill would take his morning walks but to day will change his life for ever. He stopped in his tracks and pressed his head to the ground as if he were to listen for something, lifting his head back up he turn to his right and dash into the tall grass. He was listening to a cry, the cry got louder as he approached the spot where it came from. looking down he spotted a baby lion cub, the mandrill carefully approached the cub, the cub opened it's eyes looking up at the funny face, the cub smiled and giggled. The mandrill scooped the cub into his arms

" why aren't you a beautiful little girl" he told the cub, the cub reached for the mandrill's beard, she giggled again, the mandrill smiled at the cub, he began to look for any signs for the mother but none could be found, he also know it the clan law to kill any lion cub on sight, but this mandrill had a different idea, he carefully examined the cubs fore head and noticed that once of her spots looked like a diamond, he carried the cub over to a near by tree that had fruit, taking one melon he split it open and stuck his thumb into the gooey juice, with it he stroke the cubs head with the juice, then took some dirt and sprinkled it on the cub. the baby sneezed.

now the cub was ready, the mandrill lifted the cub up into the sky

" I name this cub Uru" he said. The baby looked confused at the sky, she lifted her paw up to cover her eyes from the sun, bringing her back down, he begun his journey back home, in hopes his clan would allow the cub to live with them.

* * *

I don't believe Uru was Mohatu's daughter.

I believe Uru was abandoned as a cub and was raised by Rafiki, and her name came from one of her baby spots.

I hope to get more chapters up soon


	2. Clan Rules

The mandrill took the cub back to his clan home. Instantly he was sent to the clan leader, one mandrill name Ayele was watching his clan mate with the cub

" Rafiki you know the clan law" he started, he walked over to the leader who was a old wiser mandrill ". Uru's eyes were watching her surroundings but couldn't understand the speech.

" I know Ayele" Rafiki turn to the leader " Diallo I know what I've done but I just couldn't bring my self to kill her". The leader Diallo looked at the cub, Uru cocked her head in a angle making the wise leader jump back

" I see" he said, Ayele was ready to mock Rafiki for his action. Diallo approached Rafiki " was this cub alone?"

" yes" Rafiki answered " she was abandoned". Diallo looked at the cub fore head and recognized the dried fruit and dirt

" you may keep the cub" he said

" What" Ayele approached them, he faced the leader " you got to be joking, a lion cub in a mandrill clan" Diallo turned away

" I know but I see a great future with this cub" he turn to Rafiki " take excellent care of her" he walked away leaving Ayele glaring at the cub, he looked at Rafiki

" you got lucky but let me tell you" he threaten " if that cub makes a wrong move she's out and so are you". he went to follow Diallo.

Rafiki looked down at the cub who was playing with her tail " lets go Uru" he said carry her. Uru didn't know it but a great future was waiting for her.

* * *

Next chapter I'll try to make as long as I can. and I've chosen African names


	3. Uru and the Liers

" Hey come back" a young little cub called. Uru had grown into a playful little cub, but it was hard on the other young mandrills, Uru always wanted to play but they would run away.

Rafiki was in his tree painting, he had a painting of Uru and he was adding more detail to show she had grown. unaware Uru was sneaking up on him, she crouched behind some lose vines, waiting she dashd over, Rafiki dropped his gourd and pinned the cub down just in time

" ah Rafiki" Uru whined, the mandrill let her go

" nice try" he said, Uru looked up at the picture on the trunk

" is that me?" she asked, the mandrill nodded

" yes I was just adding some detail" he petting the cub's head " my dear little Uru". Uru smiled faded to a frown

" Rafiki why won't any one play with me?" she asked Rafiki hugged the little cub

" it's not your fault, your a lion and the clan fears you" he said, Uru wiggled out of his arms

" I know I'm a lion but I just feel left out" a small tear rolled down her face " I see others playing games and when I ask to join they run away, how can i show them I won't harm them?"

Rafiki looked out into the sky, he saw the sun setting

" I'll think of something tomorrow, but it's time to go to sleep" he said.

" Aw Rafiki" Uru whined, she trotted over to her pile of leaves that Rafiki made for her as a bed and she curled up, the mandrill walked over stroking the fur on her head

" night little Uru" he said, Uru yawned

" night Rafiki" she said.

Tomorrow a new day will come.

Uru was walking along the savanna the next day, she felt something hit her hard on the head

" Ow" she shrieked, rubbing her head with her paw, looking down at the ground it was a pebble, another was thrown at her, this time it struck her back

" hey" she jumped to the side, soon she was getting showered by little rocks and nuts, she ran away until it stopped, looking up into the trees she saw two young mandrills laughing at her

" Get out of here lion" one called, he had a spot on his left shoulder

" yeah you nasty lion" the other said. his eyes were green, Uru wasn't going to let them bother her

" HEY" she called " stop thrown stuff at me" she said " I wasn't doing anything wrong"

" yeah you were" the one with the spot said said " you were trust passing into our territory"

" Come on Kairu" the green eye he tugged at his friend " she nothing but sissy". Uru's claws came out of her paws

" I'm not a sissy Kairu" she called

" oh yeah " the spotted mandrill named Kairu said " prove it and maybe you can hang out with us?" he said.

" fine I will" Uru said

" Keb" Kairu called to his friend, he whispered into his ear, Keb liked what he was saying

" hey what going on?" Uru called. Keb broke from Kairu and started to run off

" go follow him" he said " Keb will show you what to do". Uru spotted the mandrill and followed him Kairu watched with a wicked smile.

* * *

as you can see Uru's an outcast in the clan and now she's been roped into a scam , what going to happen to our little lioness


	4. Escaping Death

Uru met up with Keb, he was sitting near the river. the cub looked down into the river, she saw the water moving fast and there was a crocodile on the other side

" uh what going to happen?" she asked. before any one could answer Keb came up behind her and pushed into the water. making a giant splash that the crocodile herd.

the cub head emerged from the surface

" Keb help me" she called to the young mandrill, instead of helping her Kairu came over watching

" why should we?" Kairu asked " your just a lion " the two boys laughed at the foolisher cub, Uru was trying to keep her head above the water, but she was drifting father away from the two mandrills.

" Help!" she cried, just behind her she saw the crocodile coming towards her, she knew he wasn't going to help her instead he was going to eat her.

" RAFIKI HELP ME!" she cried. the river waters made her go under, she tried to keep her self alive, luckily the crocodile ran into a rock and gave up on the cub. up ahead she saw a log leading out of the water, with all her little might the cub swam towards it and latched on. using her claws she climbed up. she shook the fur off of her. Now she was angry at Kairu and Keb for almost killing her.

Ayele, Karu, Keb begun to tell the rest of the clan about the lost of Uru. Rafiki didn't believe any of it, he knew something wasn't right. just then Uru appeared she was not happy with the two kids.

" Uru" Rafiki ran over to her " what happen. Uru glared at the two little monkeys, they were were hiding behind Ayele

" I got pushed into the river" she said " Keb pushed me into the river and Kairu laughed at me". Rafiki turn to the young boys

" what?" Kairu asked " she was going to hurt us" he said.

" not true" Uru argued " you were the ones picking on me calling me names" she looked up at Rafiki, Ayele defended the young Mandrill boys

" learn you place lion" he yelled " now stop making up lies and apologies to them" Uru backed up into Rafiki, her caregiver glared at Ayele

" she's done nothing wrong" he said " you should be apologizing to her" he looked down at the cub

" come along Uru" he said. The cub looked ap a Ayele then followed her guardian. Ayele , knew she was telling the truth but didn't want Rafiki to know that, he wanted to get rid of the cub once and for all. He turn to the two young monkeys

" good work" he said.

* * *

uh-oh. Poor Uru. the Next Chapter she'll be an adult, but her life will be changed for ever.


	5. Attack from the Cheetah twins

seasons have past, Growing up was not Easy on Uru, each time Kairu and Keb would pick on her she tried to ignore it, one day she discovered her roar.

she would wait in the tall grass for the trouble makers, waiting for the moment she let out a big roar that scared them away. once they were gone she would come out laughing to herself.

Uru has grown into a lovely lioness, but on this day something wasn't right.

The female Mandrills who had there own young to attend to one was panicking about her missing baby. Uru over hearing took the opportunity to find her baby and maybe be accepted into the clan.

The feeling of being one with the clan made her bump into a tree, out of the tree a little baby Mandrill fell, it was the missing baby.

" oh hi there" Uru's deep voice spoke to the little baby. " you must be the missing child". the Mandrill baby looked up at her.

" oh you must be Uru" she squeaked, she reached out petting the lioness on the nose " your not as scary as Uncle Ayele says". Uru smiled at the little ones words, a mandrill beside Rafiki is showing her kindness. but the moment was interrupted by a loud screech. Uru crouched over the Mandrill child protecting her from any harm.

" we better leave" Uru whispered, the mandrill child took a hold of Uru's fur and climbed up to her back.

" by the way" Uru asked " whats your name?"

"I'm Ua" little Ua said, the screeching was getting louder. Uru picked up her paste Ua's grip tighten on the scruff of the lioness's back. soon a spotted foot came out from under the grass, Uru not seeing it tripped, Ua flew off but landed right on Uru as the two faced the one who tripped them. Ua hid behind Uru as the lioness prepared her self to attack what appears to be two cheetah's.

" well what do we have here!" one cheeta said, he was the one who tripped them, the other was a female and she was the one chasing them. The male had left over baby turf on his head and it made it look like bangs and it hid one of his eyes. the female also had left over baby turf but it was parted from the sides.

" I don't know Duma" the female said inching closer to the the lioness and mandrill, " but I think some one was stopping me from eating the mandrill baby" she licked her lips, Ua clung on to Uru's front leg scared of what might happen. Uru kept her eyes on the cheetah twins.

" you will not harm Ua" she spoke boldly. The Cheetah Duma laughed

" did you hear that Tamu" he said " this lioness think she can protect the mandrill". Tamu rolled her eyes

" what ever I'm hungry" Tamu lunged at Uru, the lioness lifted her heavy body up countering the attack, Ua scrambled out of the way but got pinned by Duma

" URU!" Ua cried. Uru turned her back to see Damu digging his claws in Ua small flesh

" LET HER GO!" Uru roared, she got off of Tamu and lunged at Damu, with one swift of her big paw she scratched his cheek, the male cheetah screamed and let go of Ua , Uru scooped Ua into her mouth being careful not to hurt her she took off leaving the cheeta twins, Tamu was looking over her brother's wounds.

After a distance Uru placed Ua down " I'm sorry if I've hurt you" Ua only smiled, Uru noticed the scar on Ua's shoulder " I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" she said. Ua smiled

" You did protect me, you saved me from those cheetah's" she patted Uru's front leg since she still to small to reach the lioness's shoulder " after all friends look out for each other". Uru smiled and lowered her back down so the mandrill child can get up on her back and the two headed home.

* * *

Name translations

Ua-Flower

Duma-Cheetah

Tamu-Sweet.

Finally Uru has made a friend but will it last? find out in the next chapter.


	6. The Clan's decision

" UA!" Ua's mother cried one she and Uru reached the clan, the mother quickly snatched her daughter off the lioness's back not even thanking her. Uru ignored it but then the mother screamed again " Ua your shoulder, what did that lioness do to you!". Ua uncle Ayele came rushing over looking over his niece's scar.

" I knew it!" he cried " I knew she would do this to our young" Ua tugged on her uncle's arm

" No uncle Ayele it's not her" she said, Ua's mother pulled her daughter back

" Ua listen to your uncle" she said. Uru step forward to Ayele

" Ayele listen to me, I did nothing to harm Ua, it was two cheetah's who attacked us"

" it's true uncle" Ua said

" Ua hush" her mother said. Ayele glared down at Uru who was drawing back like a frighten cub, Soon Rafiki appeared in between the two

" Rafiki!" Uru creid, Rafiki started down Ayele

" what is going on?" he asked. Ayele pointed to Ua who was tried to get out of her mother's arms but her mother wouldn't let her

" That BEAST! almost killed my niece!" he shirked " look at Ua's shoulder. Rafiki looked at the young mandril's shoulder indeed there was a scar but it couldn't be from a lioness.

" Rafiki it wasn't Uru" Ua whispered. Rafiki nodded in agreement. Soon Diallo appeared. all eyes went to him.

" what this I hear of Uru attacking out kind?" he said. Uru kept silent Ayele approached the clan leader

" I told you Diallo, that lioness wasn't to be trusted and now she has injured our young" he said. Uru approached the clan leader, never in her life she done this but she had to tell her side of the story

" Diallo that's not true" she spoke Ayele snorted at her

" you dare speak to our leader" he held his hand up to Ayele to silence him

" speak Uru" he commanded.

" as I was saying, I went to find Ua and then we were attacked by two cheetah's and one of them injured her"

" Mama please listen to her" Ua cried, but her cries were ignored. Diallo closed his eyes to think then opened them.

Uru" he called. Uru ears perked up hoping he believed her story, but the leader had a sad expression " your banished from our clan".

* * *

Oh no! find out in the next Chapter


	7. Saying goodby

" What!" Uru cried " but Diallo why?"

" I've made a mistake" he said " I though I saw a great future in you but I guess I was wrong, and I can't have you endangering our young" he turn to leave " I want you gone by sundown got it!". Uru lowered her head in shame

" understood" she turn to leave the scene. Ua struggled in her mothers arms

" NO!" she cried " URU!" tears fell and she buried her face into her mother's chest crying as her mother rocked her back and forth comforting her.

Uru sat up on a hill, the sun was almost setting, she was on the outskirts of the clans territory, Rafiki walked up next to her, the two watched the sun set in the sky, the lioness started to shed some tears. Rafiki patted her back

" I'm sorry Uru" he said

" it's ok Rafiki" she said " I knew Ayele was against me from the start" she turn to her caretaker " but you believe me"

" Yes I do believe you, and Ua" he said " even if i could vouch for you Ayele wouldn't let me speak.". The tall golden grass waved in the wind as if it was and ocean of gold. the Sun finally settled and they knew it was time to say goodby. Uru shed more tears

" I'll miss you Rafiki" she said. the mandrill pulled her into a hug

" and I'll miss you too" he even shed a tear, soon he felt Uru's massive paws drawing him closer as she sat on her hind legs lifted the mandrill of the ground ash she hugged him.

" good by...Father" she let go of him, the two smiled at each other. then Uru took off down the hill blending into the tall grass.

Uru did know it but her biggest adventure was about to begun. Looking up at the sky stars started to appear one after another. she had no idea where to go

" Rafiki said a journey started with a single step" she looked back seeing how far she came since her departure " some day Rafiki we'll meet again"

* * *

well this ends the first part of this story. In the next part we'll deal with Uru's struggle out in the world and...other lions! Stay tune.


	8. Part 2 into the new lands

Days have past since Uru begun her journey. from time to time she would stop to rest, eat fruit from the tree's Rafiki taught her that were ok, and drink up on water. As she continued the grass got greener and greener from each step she took. Uru found her self in a strange land, a land she has never been, the fields were full of live animals, some grazing, the young ones playing, then the lioness spotted a big pool of water, relived to see water she trotted over to take a drink, the cool water felt good on her tongue.

Uru's ears picked up on a faint sound of grass rustling, quickly she perked up looking for the source, suddenly two lionesses older then her approached surrounding her.

" Halt!" one called.

" identify your self" the other said. Uru sat not moving she took a deep breath

" my name is Uru" she spoke " I've traveled far from a distant land" she got off the ground " I'm sorry for disturbing the peace" and begun to walk away, one the lioness felt sorry for her

" wait" she called. Uru turned her head. the lioness walked over to her blocking her path, her fur was tan with bright blue eyes " come with me" she said.

Uru followed the 2 lionesses, soon they arrived at a large rock with an odd angle. the same lioness turn to her

" this is pride rock" she said " our King Mohatu will decide your fate" Uru swallowed her breath, she felt afraid of the king, she could imagine him telling her to leave just like Diallo. The three climbed the ledges of pride rock, Uru tried to hide her face from the eyes of the pride all staring at her, but some how her eyes caught site of a young teen lion, his dark main combed back against his golden fur, his green eyes soon caught her amber ones, Uru quickly looked away, when she did a young female lioness approached the young male nuzzling her head into his fur.

* * *

Uru and Ahadi's eyes met but who is this young lioness nuzzling against Ahadi's fur? and what will be the fate of our lioness?.


	9. Meeting the King of Pride Rock

Mohatu was in the cave with his queen when the 2 lionesses brought Uru before him. Mohatu looked down from the rock he was laying on.

" Mohatu" the blue eye lioness spoke before her king " forgive me but we found and intruder in the pridelands" Uru hung her head in shame, true she entered there lands with out permission but it was only for a drink of water. Mohatu looked down at the red lioness before him

" what is your name" he asked, the way he spoke it was calm, gentle but also full of authority, Uru lifted her head

" I'm called Uru your majesty" she said politly " please forgive me I didn't know these was your lands". Mohatu leaped down from his rock and sat before the girl

" why you travel so far Uru?" he asked. Uru sighed

" I was banished from my old home" she said " you see I was raised by mandrill's"

" I see" Mohatu expression turned into a soft smile " since you go no where to go please stay with us" he said. The three lioness jaws dropped with shock, Mohatu looked at them with confusion

" the girl has no where else to go" he said " Uru welcome to the pride lands, I'll have my son show you around" Mohatu walked towards the mouth of the gave

" Ahadi my Son come here" he called. soon the same young male with the green eyes walked into the cave, Uru manage to hide her face from the price, she had to amit he was handsome. Ahadi approached his father

" yes father?" he asked. Mohatu attention turned over to Uru

" Ahadi we have a new member" he said " why don't you show her around the Pridelands". Ahadi looked at Uru then back to his father

" yes father" he said " but let her rest, tomorrow I'll show her the Pridelands"

" excellent idea" Mohatu said. soon the lioness with the blue eyes nudged Uru over to a section of the cave, Uru walked over laying down, Another lioness just around her age walked over to her, she appears to be the daughter of the lioness, they have the same tan fur and eye color. she looked down at the lioness

" hi" she said " my name is Perolu" she said. " i hope we can become friends" Uru smiled

" me too" she said in agreement, the two giggled, Uru finally felt at ease, and somehow will be able to one day, call the Pridelands her home.

* * *

Perolu is my version of Sarafina's mother and Nala's grandmother. Perolu has no name but maybe i'll think up of one.

Next Chapter Uru get's a rival!.


	10. Kamili the Fiance

_Uru found her self waking up in a field of golden grass, it appears she's back home with the Mandrills, poking her head above the tall grass she spot's Ua. Happy as can be to see her Uru runs towards her._

_" Ua, Ua" Uru calls, the young mandrill turns her head, instead of delight she backs away in fear_

_" MONSTER!" she screams, soon the scar from the Cheetah twins appears on her shoulder_

_" no Ua it's me Uru" Uru tried talking with her. still Ua screams for help soon the whole clan surrounds Uru all chanting monster_

_" no" Uru cried " I'm not a monster". Uru spots Rafiki's face among the clan members, Uru's eyes begged him for help but the old mandril hung his head in shame._

_" Rafiki please help me" she called to him, soon she felt a shower of rocks thrown at her, even Ua threw rocks at her, Kairu and Keb the two mandrill boys who almost got her killed when she was a cub , Diallo and Ayele all were throwing rocks, Uru couldn't defend her self as each rock they throw got bigger and looking up one last time the who clan was gathering to throw one giant rock on her_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed._

_...  
_

Uru was kicking in her sleep crying " no" she mumble " I'm not...please..stop"

"Uru" a soft gentle voice spoke to her, Uru's dug her front claw into the ground scratching away " Uru" the voice called, it got a little louder but was still gentle.

" I'm..not..a monster" Uru said. this time the source of the gental voice took her paw and rubbed Uru's shoulder awakening her

" Uru wake up" the voice called again, Uru eyes flashed open, she begun to breath heavily as sweat dripped down her head. The young lioness looked up finding the Queen standing next to her

" Keeya" she said, The Queen smiled

" are you alright Uru?" she asked. Uru looked all around the cave finding it empty, even Perolu and her mother weren't in the cave

" I guess your highness" Uru said blushing out of embarrassment

" it alright Uru" Keeya said " every one has bad dreams" she pointed towards the mouth of the cave with her muzzle "and I think you were suppose to meet my son for a tour of the pridelands". Uru sprang up

" oh I'm sorry" she quickly ran out of the cave. Keeya shook her head and giggled to herself, Uru reminded her of her self when she was young. The queen went to find Mohatu.

...

Ahadi waited by the watering hole for Uru, his tail twitched a little and he scraped the dirt with his claws.

" wait" Uru's voice called as she made it over to the watering hole " I'm sorry I made you wait..." she tried to remember his name

" it's Ahadi" he said rolling his eyes " come on father want me to show you the pridelands". the two begun there tour.

It was silent tour, Uru didn't know how to break the silence, Ahadi was to focus on his task his eyes had that serious look.

" you have alot on your mind" Ahadi spoke breaking the silence

" sorry" Uru quickly said " this is all new to me"

" my father told me you were raise by mandrill's" the Prince spoke " how did yo end up with them?". he asked raising his eye brow. Uru's ears lowed in embarrassment , she sighed.

"one of the mandrill's Rafiki who was the one who raised me told me that I was found as a newborn alone, so he picked me up and he treated me like one of his own" she looked up at the sky " Rafiki was the only one who didn't treat me like the others".

" others?" Ahadi asked. The lioness turn to the Prince.

" The clan, they treated me like i was a monster...saying I would killed them when they had their backs turn".

" I see" Ahadi noticed they came to another water hole " we should take a break from the tour..." before Ahadi could finish another lioness showed up

" Ahadi there you are" she called to him. she squeezed her self between the two and with her rear end she rudely pushed Uru away. The lioness nuzzled Ahadi's chest purring.

" Kamili... uh hi" He said awkwardly. Kamili's eyes went to Uru she glared at her. Uru blinked, she didn't care what this lioness was up to but their was no reason for that. Kamili turn to Ahadi

" oh don't be so shy around your **fiance**". Now Uru understood the position of this lioness, but why was she being so snobbish. Ahadi notice Uru sitting waiting. The prince gently pushed his Fiance aside

" Kamili this is Uru" he pointed to her. Kamili turn looking at her, her eyes narowing on the lioness

" yes nice to meet you" she mutter. she went back to nuzzling the prince " come on Ahadi let get out of here" she said playfully pushing him away from Uru. Ahadi turn back to the lioness

" sorry but I have to leave" Ahadi told her.

" it's ok I can find my way back to Pride rock" Uru called to him, and before you know it the Prince and his girlfriend were gone.

* * *

Meet Kamili. she's Ahadi's fiance as you can see. And yes she is bit of a bitch

as you can see no sparks happen between Ahadi and Uru.


	11. Mohatu's adviser

Mohatu stood on the edge of priderock. he over looked his kingdom, every one, herds and hunters all lived together inj harmony. A grey lioness with green eyes approached the king.

" my king" she bowed. the king turn to her

" yes Femi what is it" he asked. Femi walked over sitting next to him " This Uru, I fear she can't be trusted" she said " that story of being raised by mandrils sound very far-fetch if you ask me". Mohatu turn to the lioness

" what makes you think that?" he asked. Femi looked down in the plains watch Uru return.

" as you adviser isn't it my duty to look out for threats?" she said. Femi took one last look at Uru and left the king's side. Mohatu ignored his adviser. to him he sensed something special in Uru.

...

Kamili retun to her cave which was under Priderock, she stepped in hoping to rest but her mother sat before her. Her mother's tail twitched with irritation. Kamili looked up at her mother

" hello mother" she greeted. Femi approached her daughter.

" Kamili you made it clear to that Uru who you were right?" she asked

" of course mother" Kamili said " after all as future queen I must let every one know who I am". Femi walked over to the mouth of the cave.

" we can't let this Uru ruin our plans got it" Femi turn to her daughter. Kamili nodded.

" yes mother" she responded.

* * *

hey look a plot!  
Femi is Kamili's mother and she see Uru as a threat for her plans...what plans you ask?

Click the blue button and find out your self


End file.
